Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In the medical field, post-operative leakage can present a significant risk to patients to the extent that undetected leakage can cause serious short and/or long term consequences to patient health. For example, leakage from colorectal anastomosis can cause death if left undetected.
Existing procedures for detecting liquid and/or liquid leakages are prone to false negatives and tend to be expensive and/or are invasive for the patient.